


Surprises Wait for Everyone in America

by NecroticCoffee



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Author Is Sleep Deprived, First Meetings, Heinz cries a little bit but not too much tho, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroticCoffee/pseuds/NecroticCoffee
Summary: Set in the 1940's, a young 16-year-old Heinz arrives in America, fresh off the boat his parents just sent him away on.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	Surprises Wait for Everyone in America

_SQUAWK!_

Heinz ducks as he walks off the ship and onto the pier. The young Drusselsteinian had just traveled many hours from his home country after he was unknowingly sent to America. He decided to make the most out of his situation though, and it’s just his luck that a bird tries to hit him as he enters this new land.

After fully walking off the short walkway from the ship, he hears someone yell “Look out!” as he immediately trips and falls to the ground and is suddenly squashed by a big box. 

He lays trapped under the box and is dazed from the sudden impact. After all, it isn’t every day that he gets crushed by something. It takes another minute or two before he finally feels pressure coming off of him. 

Two men lift the box and move it to the side while they quickly try to pick Heinz up. Heinz groans as he feels his arms being slung around two sets of shoulders on either side of him. He feels his legs dragging under him as the two men set him on a bench nearby.

“Hey kid, you alright? I don’t think the box was that heavy, but it _was_ a big box.” Heinz rubs the side of his head as he finally looks up at the man. “Yeah... I think I’m okay... ugh that did hurt though.” 

“Hmm, ok then... but I do have a question. Where are you coming from? I think I recognize the accent, but it’s too unique for me to pinpoint exactly where it’s from.” The man looks Heinz up and down while he analyzes the 16-year-old.

“Oh, I was just put on this ship by my parents tricking me into thinking I was going to the Schtor. I come from Drusselstein.” As soon as that word leaves his mouth, the man stifles his laughter. 

“ _Drusselstein?_ HA! That excuse of a country?! Hey fellas? Did ya hear that? This kid is from DRUSSELSTEIN!” The other pier workers nearby, which Heinz assumes are the man’s friends, glance over at Heinz and start doubling over from laughter. Their very audible cackling can be heard as Heinz rubs his arm nervously and stands up to turn to walk away as fast as he can.

“Have a nice time in America kid,” the man yells at Heinz’s back, “and don’t forget to be a wimp like everyone already expects you to be!” The man cackles as he and the others start laughing at the teen that’s now running away with repressed tears and hurt feelings.

Heinz makes sure he turns the corner at the far end of the port area and away from view before he lets a few tears slip out from his eyes. He sobs as quietly as he can and starts to imagine what it’ll be like to be in America from now on. Is _everyone_ going to think he’s a disgrace and that he should go back to where he came from?

He begins to hear footsteps and quickly rubs his eyes with his sleeves. He’s at least glad that the ship crew from earlier decided to give him a suitable outfit while they traveled. His small cap and brown suit were given to him in return for his services with the ship’s crew like cleaning the upper decks or rearranging the supply area.

He quiets down as he hears the person stop walking on the other side of the wall. “Hello, who’s here? No one is supposed to be here, this is a restricted area! Whoever you are you better get lost or you’re in for a great deal of trouble!”

Heinz freezes as the man turns the corner. The man has a baton of some sort in one hand and a police uniform on. He gets a glimpse of the officer’s waist and also sees a gun, but he’s not quite sure what type it might be. All he knows is that he’s somewhere that he shouldn’t be and there’s a cop right in front of him.

“HEY! YOU!” The officer shouts at Heinz as he begins to back away. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KID?” Heinz stutters aloud as he suddenly stops trying to speak and quickly spins around on his heel. He runs as fast as he can away from the officer as he hears shouting coming from behind him. 

He can’t tell if the shouting is getting further away or not as he hears the pounding of blood in his ears and feet hitting the ground below him as he tries his best to sprint even faster. As he runs more and more into unknown territory, he sees a small alleyway getting closer as he heads in that direction. 

Not bothering to look back, he ducks into the small break in between buildings and isn’t able to slow down before he slams into the wall from the momentum. He recovers quickly from the impact as adrenaline courses through his veins and hurriedly inspects the wall he just ran into. 

He looks for a way to climb over but fails to see any sort of handhold or object to stand on as he hears yells getting closer. “IN THE ALLEY! GET HIM!” He backs into the wall as he stares at the opening waiting for the officers to come arrest him.

He sinks to the ground and flinches from the impact of the ground on his body. He doesn’t expect however for the ground to slowly go down even more as he sinks even further than initially expected. A sudden click is heard as he feels the wall give out from behind him and the ground angle itself down into the opening. 

Before he knows it, he’s sliding down something and completely unable to see where he’s going. He reaches his arms out to the sides to try to stop himself from moving even faster, but fails as he only feels cold air rushing past him.

He wants to cry out for help, but realizes that might be risky considering how the officers might hear him if he yells loud enough. He begins to see a hint of light and looks around to see it getting even brighter in whatever tunnel or passageway he’s traveling through right now. Wherever this thing leads is about to shoot him speeding out of the other end.

He suddenly feels the surface he was gliding on a few seconds ago disappear out from under him as he tumbles backwards into the brightly lit room he hasn’t even gotten _close_ to seeing yet.

He turns over and over again as he feels himself hit something that cries out and ends up feeling the thing he hit go along for the sudden ride. He loses momentum quickly after hitting the mystery object and comes to a halt right near the edge of the room.

He somehow managed to land in a position where he can safely be on all fours as he props himself up from the ground and rubs his head with one hand. He feels himself falling from the sudden shift of weight to only one arm and quickly puts his free hand back on the ground before he has the chance to slam into the ground again.

He sways a tiny bit from side-to-side as he struggles to open his eyes and look down at the floor, or so he thought. He was expecting to see anything _but_ the sight that was below him. 

He has to blink multiple times before his vision finally clears to see a small, teal platypus with a fedora angrily blushing up at him. “Well what are you waiting for newbie? Knock his lights out already! We don’t have all day!” Heinz hears the disembodied voice come from somewhere else in the room, but doesn’t have time to find the source of it before he sees a small blur of a teal paw reach up and punch him right before everything fades to black and he collapses from unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for Day 1! (Sorry it's the tiniest bit late by a few hours lol) I'm definitely gonna have to write more for this AU later on after Perryshmirtz Week concludes, I like this idea too much. So, I guess stick around for that after the week ends lol. Oh, and special thanks to sv926 and woulddieforperrytheplatypus on Tumblr for their help with the episode reference! They pointed me to the "This Is Your Backstory" episode for help with this fic, since I always try to be accurate in at least some way to the canon, so it's much appreciated! Thanks, y'all!


End file.
